1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an artificial intelligence computing device that comprises a computing device housing and one or more lighting elements.
2. Information/Background of the Invention
Conventional artificial intelligence computing devices have limitations based on being utilized indoors. Indoor AI computing devices cannot operate in outdoor environments because they do not have shade. In addition, space is at a premium in outdoor environments and current AI devices do not have lighting elements to provide light to users for reading and/or operating electronic devices. Accordingly, a need exists for AI computing devices that may be utilized in outdoor environments.